Barack Cares About Bill
by imaginationdragons
Summary: Barack and Bill fall madly in-love with eachother and then and the end there is a sudden twist in their lives.
1. barack cares about bill

Barack Cares About Bill

They were both in sciece class working on biological things. The bell rang and the clock struck 12 o'clock, lunch time. Barack went to his locker to grab his lunch money. Bill was standing by the locker next to him, waiting. Barack closed his locker to find Bill standing there holding roses, Bill said "hey bad boy." Barack was shocked at how strong Bill came onto him. They leaned againt the locker and Barack whispered in Bills ear, "ravioli, ravioli, give me the formuoli." Bill backed up and pulled the Krabby Patty formula out of his side pocket and slid it into the breast pocket of Baracks' blazer.

Barack knew it was time, he and Bill could take over the world with the knowledge they shared.

"A quarter pound meat, half pint egg yolks..." Bill went on as they were in his basement making the Krabby Patty mix. Two and a half minutes on each side led to a perfect patty, it also led to a perfect romance. As they cooked the patties on the stove in nothing but their boxers they occasionally glanced over at each other.

Barack had purchased promise rings for him and Bill. They were engraved with B & B with an infinity sign, just to show Bill it was real. Bill always got butterflies around Barack and these rings made him even more in-love with him.

The next day in science they made their patties and sold them for $12 a patty. Nobody even cared about the price because of how good the patties tasted. Little did anybody know Barack and Bill slipped poison into the mix. 32 people dead. 32 innocent people were dead... actually 31 because Rebecca was a theif.

Bill and Barack went to make a great escape to Germany Barack was having seconds thoughts. He wanted to confess, the guilt was eating him alive. Bill being the manly man he is pulled a rubber glove out of his pocket and slapped Barack across the face with it.

"Snap out of it, babe!"

"You're right babe, I'm sorry I thought different about the situation."

They got on a plane with the clothes on their back and each other, nothing else. Bill got up, walked to the intercom, and proposed to Barack. Down on one knee Barack took the ring and said "yes!" The plane did a flip and a video played on the screens, a video of fireworks going off that is. They would have lit off real fireworks but that was a major fire hazard.

The plane landed and Bill said "lets be crazy, just for one night." They went to a cheap motel and went up to their room. They had laid together hand in hand Barack looked at Bill and said "are you ready?" Bill agreed. Barack grabbed the remote and turned on ABC. They laid together and watch a marathon of The Middle. Bill said "oh man! that was amazing!"

Barack said " I know, I wish we did this more often."

Jumping up, Bill straddled Barack and said "its a deal!" Barack went into the kitchen. He heard a voice calling his name, except it wasn't Bills and nobody else was in the motel. It seemed like it was the voice of a woman.

Barack opened his eyes. It was Michelle. She asked "Are you alright, honey? Looks like you were having a... "different" dream." Barack replied "Nothing out of the ordinary, I was just dreaming about you." He then got comfortable again and went back to bed.


	2. barack thinks about bill

Barack Thinks About Bill

Barack woke up and did all of his morningly things. Except this time, something was different. He was thinking about somebody else, not Michelle... but Bill. His dream about the romance really made him think and what he was thinking is how sexy Bill looks in a charcol suit.

...Bills grey hair glistened in the moonlight as Barack called him over to ask a series of presidential questions. Bill of course would answer them with presidential answers. Except one question was not like the others... "What do you think about my speech"..." Have you ever fantasized about us"..." What law should i pass?" Bill answered all of the questions truthfully, " Your speech is great, yes, and gay marriage."

Hope was in the air for the two men after all. Barack went to tell Michelle he'd be back soon him and Bill were going to go work on his speech at the open house. That was a lie, he and Bill went to the beach and talked about everything. Barack told him about his dream, how he and Bill ran off to Germany and were engaged and watched marathons of The Middle. Bill thought about it for a minute, and Barack was nervous to see what he would say.

"Barack, were both married but if we pass the law me and you could divorce the first women and marry eachother, and we have to do it before your term runs out."

"Yes, okay but i dont know if congress is going to want to pocket veto my law or not..."

"So it's a deal? If the law passes we leave the ladies for eachother?"

"Yes sounds like a deal. I love you."

"I love you too."

Barack and Bill split after their talk and Barack went home to work on the law. Baracks phone kept going off like never before and his inbox was filled with flirty texts from Bill. Barack seemed secretive all of a sudden. Michelle was starting to worry and tried everything she could. She offered massages, movies, the dirty, movie night, everything and anything, but Barack wanted no part of anything she had to offer.

Day after day Barack worked on this law, finally he sent it in. Ten days later it came back, APPROVED was stamped in red across the paper. Barack was very excited along with many others, he immeditly took a picture and sent it to Bill.

Barack... Barack... Barack. It didnt stop Barack couldnt hear anything else other than "Barack" so he shook his head, it was Michelle. "Honey, I think you were day dreaming and your head was hanging i wouldnt want you to get a soar neck."

"Oh thanks babe, I'm busy so I have to get back to work."


End file.
